Pandora Hearts- Origins
by ClockworkXII
Summary: Oz's journey to unlock the secrets of his past. Was there more to the Abyss? And how did it come to be?
1. Chapter 1

They stood in the abyss Alyss held her arms out in bracing death as Oz brought the scythe to her Alice sat by watching, this was the right decision. When the blade touched her chest a light appeared preventing the blade from piercing Alyss, the will of the abyss had interfered. Oz pressed harder attempting to finish what they started when there was a blast of light shattering the world around them both Alice and Alyss disappeared the world became black and drenched in white lights. Oz landed and he looked out the view of a city in ruins. The corpse of men women and children lined the streets their blood soaking the ground painting it a sickening red. "Is this the future?" Oz asked astonished his body frozen the scene before him was familiar it reflected the tragedy of Sabliery "No not quite." A voice said Oz turned seeing a woman who looked like Alyss but older dressed in white armor a winged helmet on her head. "Who are?" Oz asked begging for answers "What's going on?" "I am the will of the abyss my name is Alysia." Alysia said. "And what you see before you is the past over three thousand years ago." "What?" Oz asked looking at the scene "they're far more advanced how… what is this?" "The world was far more advanced true but they strayed from their path as a result the creation of the destroyer was necessary. The destroyer was a nameless monster, it's destruction and power created the abyss as a result of this chaos." Alysia explained. "You may think that this has nothing to do with you, but these events from three thousand years ago still effect the world today and every step you've taken was influenced by him." Oz turned back to the scene as a figure floated up to them a wide grin dancing on his face. It was like looking into a mirror as if he was looking at the physical embodiment of B-rabbit, he was an older Oz with pitch black hair blood red eyes and a black line under each eye. "Please understand Oz." Alysia said "Your journey isn't over yet. Every thousand years the destroyer is reborn, and you are the third reincarnation." The destroyer could see them it was more than obvious he floated back raising his hand a ball of dark energy grew it was no bigger than a golf ball he tossed it to the ground. When it collided with the ground Oz felt a sense of Deja vu as the city was consumed by the darkness of the abyss, images of the tragedy of Sabliery flashed in his mind as the destroyer laughed taunting Oz and letting him know that Alysia's words were true but what scared him most was that the tragedy of Sabliery was only a fraction of his full power.


	2. Chapter 2: Vanished

Oz was gone. After he had returned from the Abyss something seemed to bother him even though the world was safe. After the vision Oz experienced the world had been covered in a golden light that seemed to almost turn back the hands of time, though everyone even those who died remembered what had happened. Everything seemed to go back to the way it was but as always things changed, Pandora and the Baskervilles came to an alliance allowing both to exist in piece, Break and Sharon slowly realized just how important they were to each other, Alyss along with Chesire had come to their world Alyss free of the will of the Abyss's hold. Oz was bothered haunted by the vision the images from three thousand years ago and frightened that what did happen could happen again, _'You are the third reincarnation'_ these words circled in his head, he needed answers but he could let Alice or Gil know he wanted to keep them safe. He disappeared for hours at a time retreating to any source of knowledge he could and even asking Lord Barma for information but turning up empty handed he almost started to think it was a dream or an illusion but he had to check, he had to be absolutely sure. The day he disappeared he said his goodbyes to Gil in the early morning asking only that he take care of Alice, Gil promised not realizing this was the last time he would see his master. When Oz never returned that day Alice became restless a search team was sent out to find him lead by Gil and Break but with no success Oz had simply vanished, Alice slept very little the following nights her heart broken devastated by Oz leaving. Everyone had their different theories for his disappearance but none could be proven until Lord Barma stepped forward. He stated that Oz had come to him asking about events happening three thousand years ago and events of a creature only known as the destroyer and that he had seen a vision in the Abyss. The question was answered why he left but were could he have gone? "He's chasing whispers and fairytales" Elliot said "It's an excuse to skip out on his responsibilities." Elliot was bold in his statement "Afraid of commitment?" Sharon said thoughtfully "But Alice is important to him." "Just a trick to get in her pants." Elliot said he didn't know Oz was a chain. Alice came into the room all turned to her as she went up to Elliot and hit him across the face for his comment. "Miss Alice…" Sharon said in shock "Don't say anything bad about him." Alice said tears coming to her eyes the lack of sleep was present in her face her voice trembled if Alice had been weak she would have died of a broken heart but she had remanded strong. "Oz has sacrificed more then you realize he would never abandon us for no reason." "Well he has." Elliot said getting up "Some friend." There as a long moment of silence "He's a chain to twit." Gil commented. Elliot turned to his brother surprised by his comment "Oz is a chain, he's B-rabbit he's been from the start." Elliot looked away Shame flowed through his veins. "It doesn't matter." Alice said she smiled a small bit "Now I know why he left." She clenched her fist "And I'll wait for him if he finds something then so be it if he wasted his time I'll punish him when he returns. "We'll all wait for him." Sharon suggested "Of course." Gil said "I've already died once I don't plan on doing it again any time soon." Break laughed "We'll wait as well." Reim answered entering the room with Oscar, Chesire, Alyss, and Ada with Vincent. "Good." Alice said smiling.


	3. Chapter 3: The Black Sea

Two years had passed since Oz disappeared though not a letter or any form of contact was made Alice never lost hope, the watch Oz left behind played the same sweet melody that made her sleep easier at night. Sharon had continued to teach her filling her head with knowledge so she would be ready for his return and Break trained her in sword play so she could fight whatever came her way, Gil watched over her acting as her servant and elder brother and guarding her from trouble when he could (not an easy task those first few months.) and Alice was approached by man after man offering gold, jewels, and riches for her hand even Elliot's brother had asked for her hand, each she would strike them down she knew what she wanted and it could not be offered by any of them. One day there was a knock at the door it was a small boy around ten or so with pitch black hair and orange eyes he handed Alice two leather bound books they were journals and a package rapped in brown paper. Alice sat down and read the first one it was rightly titled _The Black Sea_.

After Oz had left his home he made his way to the port in the city and hopped onto a ship headed for a country to the east he was hoping that he could find some more information there this country was the same one both Lord Barma and Yura were from. For several days the shipped sailed across the ocean the sky was clear and the sun was warm the captain said that they should reach shore in two weeks' time, the next day a storm had kicked in the waves only rocked the ship at the start but by the end of the day the ship was caught in a major storm and was knocked far off course throughout the night the ship was thrown about on the raging sea as rain poured down around and every hand struggled to keep the ship afloat. Oz ran across the deck doing what he could even if it meant giving water or tying knots during the struggle Oz still had some time to think and he remembered a tale told by an old sailor of a creature of the sea a giant creature that could manipulate the weather and even cause great storms that would swallow ships whole and any sailor unlucky enough to survive would by dragged into an unholy hell of blackness which was the stomach of the beast where they were slowly ripped apart and devoured, Oz laughed at the story thinking it sounded like a chain but a creature with such power was unheard of. Oz snickered remembering the story then the sound of bells rang through the air. Another ship was coming there was off in the distance help had appeared as a miracle as the ship drew nearer Oz could make out some details it was made of very dark wood almost black with designs carved into the wood and on the side crudely scratched in were the words _The Hound_. The ship was only moments away when all hope seemed to vanish at once as a wave toward over them reaching one hundred feet in the air before crashing down on the ship snapping it in two like a twig pulling them all under the sea crushed by the waves. Oz's lungs filled with water as he struggled to survive desperately struggling to the surface, though his life was in danger and he couldn't stop thinking of Alice he could not will up the power of B-rabbit his power, his life, his journey was ending he saved the world from being destroyed by another tragedy of Sabliery but now at the end of one journey and the beginning of another he will die. He opened his eyes the cold water stinging his eyes and skin but once he opened them he could not will them shut, beneath them in the cold depths of the ocean the same creature the old sailor had spoken about floated there at the bottom. It was huge far larger than any chain or building Oz had ever seen its tentacles reached up from the deepest depths of the ocean surrounded in darkness and Oz could only see that creature's eye blood red it looked at him with a menacing stare it knew who he was and Oz knew that this creature was more powerful than anything he had seen its power even rivaled that of the Mad Hatter and even B-rabbit itself. His vision began to blur as he gasped for air the cold overcame him and as he closed his eyes he heard the whisper of a dark voice whisper "Bloody rabbit."

When Oz awoke he was lying on the deck of a ship the sun was out and it was warm and he was soaked to the bone and freezing he sat up shivering as he saw men moving along the ship carrying loads of barrels and goods as well as sacks, no one paid him no mind and went out on their way they were dressed differently mostly wearing leather and rough clothes that were crudely stitched together "Well you're alive." A chipper voice said in a very sing song tone Oz looked towards the sound and found a boy around seventeen kneeling next to him he looked kind of like Oz he even had emerald eyes but his right eye was covered by an eye patch and though he wore a funny triangular hat Oz could tell his hair was black a very black and sides were shaven "Tougher then he looks." The boy said holding out his hand Oz took it and was pulled to his feet. Once he stood up he felt sick to his stomach he swayed a bit before running to the edge and puking, black water came pouring out of his mouth as he coughed it up along with his last meal. "Coming back from the dead ain't easy I guess." The boy joked patting Oz on the back Oz turned around his face was pale and he felt woozy "W-where am I?" He asked looking around swaying "Calm down a bit quicksilver." The boy said holding Oz in place "You're safe and you're on the Black Islands in the Black Sea." Oz looked up at the boy as if he was crazy he had never heard of the Black Islands or the Black Sea "Huh?" He asked he wasn't grasping what was going on he couldn't think very clear as the sun beat down. "Let's get you inside and get you something to drink." The boy lead him into the ship were he sat Oz down and told a sailor to boil some water the sailor gave a quick nod and said "Yes captain." Before hurrying off to fetch some water, a few minutes later the sailor returned with some water "Here you go." The boy said handing the water to Oz "Drink slow. Drink to fast you gonna puke it right back up." Oz took sips and could feel at least some strength return and clarity returned "T-thanks." Oz said still shaken up after everything he went through with Jack, Glen, and even the Will of the Abyss there were still things left in the world that could scare him he was not prepared for the great sea. "W-who are you?" Oz asked the boy "Names Aric, Aric Blackwood." Aric said holding out his hand "Oz, Oz Vessalius." Oz said taking his hand.

Oz and Aric walked into town as Aric explained to Oz where he was the Black Islands were in the middle of the Black Sea and were cut off from the rest of the world mostly because of how dangerous the voyage was, Aric joked about how the Black Sea was originally the red sea but it turned black because of all the blood Oz didn't find the joke to be to funny but laughed anyway. As they walked through town Oz noticed people staring at him he didn't know why until he noticed that everyone had black hair in terms of color only the eyes were different but the black hair stayed consistent, it must have been weird seeing a person with golden hair before. They came upon a house it was rough looking but looked comfortable enough "Here we are." Aric said Home sweet home." He opened the door and they walked into a nice home while it wasn't fancy by any means it was very spacious "Honey I'm home!" Aric sang dancing round and a girl around Aric's age or a bit younger stepped into the room wearing a badly stitched dress and leather apron with black hair and sapphire eyes "It's about damn time." She said crossing her arms she reminded Oz of Alice by the face she made it was similar to the one she would make when she pouted "Oh, you brought a guess." "Yasser." Aric said whistling and turning to Oz "This is my lovely wife and sex toy slash personal house cleaner and cook, Rose." "Make jokes like that again and I'll cook you for the next meal." Rose threatened wielding a pretty big knife. "Love you to sweetie." Aric joked making a kissy face at her "Anyway who's your friend?" Rose asked putting down the knife. "Oh this is Oz he was dead about an hour ago but he looks pretty good to me." "An hour ago?" Rose asked not totally believing her husband. "Give or take, mostly give, an hour or two." Rose looked at him annoyed she wasn't in the mood for jokes. "Dinner will be ready in a bit, but you'll probably be at the pup later so I shouldn't bother." Rose said her voice filled with annoyance and hatred "And your friend can join us but he's not staying the night. Last thing we need is that damn governor thinking we have another resident in our house, he'll increase our taxes again." She muttered the last part angrily as she returned to the kitchen.

The meal came and went quietly and after words they headed off to a pup to relax, Oz noticed the town seemed to be on edge and many people were sick "What's going on?" Oz asked concerned "Everyone seems uneasy." Aric laughed and waved away the question "Don't worry it's not your problem." He said taking a sip of his drink the accent in his voice was more noticeable since he wasn't talking more. "We have to focus on getting you home." Oz looked away "I don't need to go home." He said Aric glanced at him he seemed like a troubled boy running away from home. "I'm looking for something." "Well running away from home won't answer your questions, sometimes you have to look um in the eyes and face um." Aric said enthusiastically "What are you?" Oz started but was quickly interrupted "You've got a girl back home." Aric said grinning "And yer to scared to ask er to marry ya." Oz turned red thinking about Alice but…if he wanted to be with her he needed to know the truth. "No…well yes there is a girl but…" Oz said he didn't know what to say how would he explain something to him if he himself didn't really understand "But?" Aric said prodding the question. "If what I fear is true she could get hurt and worse… I could be the one who does." Oz said looking away saddened "Like what?" Aric said "You think you're gay or something?" Oz's eyes widened as he looked up at Aric "No!" He said he was honestly confused why anyone would assume that he has been trying to resist the erg to bone Alice ever since he met her. "What I'm afraid of…well do know any legends about a creature called the destroyer." Aric looked around and took a sip of his drink again "Yeah I have they're not very well known in fact I'm one of the only people in this joint that nose about that." Aric's voice became flat and the accent disappeared he looked at Oz his eyes filled with caution. "The destroyer wasn't one creature it was five with one leader that caused chaos on earth and five guardian creatures had to be created to kill the beasts." "Now stop telling the boy fairy tales Mr. Blackwood." A voice said they both looked up Oz was confused but Aric knew it his face twitched with anger but he hid it. Standing at their table dressed finely was a golden haired man with golden eyes he was dressed elegantly and stood proudly "Lord Goldwin how delightful." Aric said his words filled with poison "I see your manors haven't improved you hound." Lord Goldwin replied snobbishly he was upper class trash at its best. "You really should be more respectful, or do want my boys to pay your wife another visit?" Aric jumped up full of rage "You touch my wife and I will end your life!" He yelled his fist clenched, two thugs walked up to either side of Lord Goldwin "Keep your temper Mr. Blackwood." The Lord said snickering "You know what happened last time." He left the table laughing the thugs followed like obedient dogs. "Who was that?" Oz asked he found himself very annoyed but him and genuine hatred "Lord Goldwin." Aric said "He's our Governor. His family has run the island for a hundred years now but since he took over since his father died he has been draining every penny from the people of this island." Oz looked over at the man and smiled "If you help me I can help you." He suggested in a very uncharacteristic tone it was like a devious plot was being born inside his head. "Sure, I'm game." Aric agreed snickering. Alice closed the book and smiled Oz helped people even if it wasn't his problem but Aric he seemed to be a lot like Oz to, she stood up and stretched unlike Oz she couldn't just read for hours on end she marked the page and set the book down. She turned her sights to the package she had received, she opened it to reveal a red coat long and beautiful with white designs it closely resembled her old jacket the one she out grew. The outside was leather but inside was silk and wrapped in the jacket was a letter and a red crystal she smiled lovingly at the jacket, Oz always gave her the nicest things but it wasn't enough she decided that two years was to long wither Oz's journey was worth it or not she was going to punish him when he returned.


End file.
